


Time To Break Your Heart (In The Medical Way)

by AceSpade



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Collaboration, Crossover (Persona Series), Dark Hour, F/F, F/M, He be good boy, I'm sorry but I'm weak for Katsuya, Implied Relationships, Kurosu Jun & Suou Tatsuya Are the Parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Metaverse, My Take on the Unmentioned Shadows of the Persona Series, Shadow Versions, T.V World, Transitioning between the three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: 2 weeks after unexpectedly watching a sci-fi movie with the rest of S.E.E.S, Minato finds his team himself attending a film festival taking place in Shuujin Academy.After taking down Shadow Namatame in the T.V World, the Investigation Team is suddenly transported to the opposite of Inaba; Shibuya sets off some bells when the team decides to go to the film festival held in Shuujin Academy.The Phantom Thieves just wanted a break.Featuring a monkey, some weird security guy with red shades, one unexpected Velvet Room attendant and more.





	1. One attractive Velvet Room attendant and when your parents bomb your festival time with the squad

**Author's Note:**

> The fic starts off in the Velvet room, but after that it starts when everyone already arrives at Shuujin. Also, it's really fast-paced in my opinion, I'm sorry.  
P3M Protagonist = Minato Arisato  
P3F Protagonist = Minako Arisato  
P4 Protagonist = Yu Narukami  
P5 Protagonist = Akira Kurusu

"Welcome to the Velvet room."

Akira opened his eyes, only to be settled on the unfamiliar surroundings he found himself in. He was on a bed in a hospital room, though the velvet color theme stayed the same. Beside him was the rest of the room, and a desk in the middle. His bed was the only one there by far. The room had no windows or doors, so it fit the description. There was a person standing beside the desk, which he assumed was the person that greeted him.

Akira got up into a sitting position, his legs now dangling out of the covers on the side of the bed, facing the desk.

"Due to unexpected circumstances, Caroline and Justine could not make it here today. Master Igor is currently investigating the issue more, so you need not worry about him." The man took a bow, then straightened himself up.

Other than the tacky Velvet Room uniform and out of place eye, hair and skin color, this man had some noticeable features about him. For one, his hair was fluffy, much like Akira's, yet noticeably calmer than his. It did poke out at the sides though. He also had an earring on his left ear, and he was wearing lip gloss.

"Would you prefer a Japanese name, or an English name? I do not mind either, though I am more fond of my Japanese one." The man responded almost instantly after Akira had taken mental notes on his look.

"Japanese." Akira said. The man bowed once more, though he stayed down until he finished talking.

"My name is Naoya. You may call me anything in accordance to that name, though I take personal preference to the full name itself." He straightened himself out again. "I shall be your attendant or guide until Master Igor and I figure out where Caroline and Justine have disappeared to."

Akira nodded, now looking around the empty room. It was quite big, now that he had a proper look at it. The space could be used for decorating or even hobbies, but it stayed empty.

"You must be wondering about the room." Naoya put a hand to his heart, sighing deeply.

"I apologize, it was my pick on the matter. Hospitals hold a special place in my heart, though I do not know why. As to the amount of space we have..." He looked around him, nodding to himself. "I was under the impression more guests would be joining us, though I suppose not. If the circumstance does come up, then it would be nice for them to wake up on beds, such as yourself."

"...What about Igor's job?" The guest asked. Naoya looked at the desk, paused for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Fusions, Compendiums, anything. I can complete them in the stead of Master Igor, though I may make mistakes, and I apologize for this in advance.

Akira then put himself back to a laying position on the bed.

"Ah, yes. You have somewhere to be. I'm sorry I've taken up so much of your time, I did not expect it to take me as long as I did." Naoya approached Akira's bed, closing his hand into a fist above Akira's face. When he opened it, a completely orange butterfly appeared, landing on his nose. The wings blocked his vision, so he closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, Akira Kurusu, and may your rehabilitation go as well as planned."

\----

The group stopped in front of their school, and looked back at each other.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Makoto asked. Yusuke nodded, as well as Ann and Futaba.

"Mm. A sense of... deja vu? No, that wouldn't be the case...." Yusuke put his fingers on his chin, thinking. Akechi looked between them.

"Would the phrase you're looking for, by any chance, be 'a sense of fondness'?" He asked. Ann snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, that seems about right!"

The detective, in response to her, hummed. "I feel the same way. Though, what would it be? I don't believe there has ever been a film festival at Shuujin, has there?"

Akira looked around, spotting blue in the distance. When he got a proper look at the boy, he tugged at Yusuke's arm.

"Hm? What is it, Akira?" Yusuke asked. Akira pointed at the blue in the corner, which caused Yusuke to follow his direction.

"Is that your relative?"

Yusuke glared at him.

"No! Of course not! I don't have any siblings!" He nearly shouted, causing some people around them to look at him. "Just because we look alike, does not mean we're related!"

Akira shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Then, please do elaborate." Makoto sighed. "I'd rather not have Yusuke yelling at us again, thanks."

"He just..." Akira looked at the ground, then at the blue boy in the distance, then back to Yusuke. "He feels familiar. Like whenever I look at him, I know him. But I don't." Akira's gaze went back to the boy in the distance.

"It's so weird as well... I don't even know who that is."

"Akira!"

The group turned around, only to see a man with side-swept hair, like Yusuke, and a flower in his chest pocket approaching them.

"P-P-P-" Akira stuttered out. "What- Why- I- You- I thought you were out of town for a few days?"

"Yeah, we left Sumaru for a bit to come see you. Is that really a surprise?" The man replied.

"Yes! Of course! And where's Dad? I though he'd be here-"

"Right over here."

Behind the man, who was now approaching them, was another man. His hair was parted in the middle, and he was wearing a standard white collar shirt and a blue jacket with matching pants and a black tie. He had a gun holster attached to his belt, the top being hidden from view by his jacket.

Beside him was another man, who resembled the second one a lot. His hair, instead of being parted in the middle, was parted more to the left side, and his sideburns were visible. Along with his red shades and grey suit, which was unbuttoned so his red collar shirt and black tie were visible, he also had a gun, that was also hidden by his jacket.

"Oh? Are we being introduced to Akira's family now?" Yusuke asked, out of interest. Futaba snickered.

"Alright, time to tell them all about our fun. They probably wouldn't believe us anyway.... but it's nice to mess with their minds."

"Futaba-chan, that's kind of mean." Haru stated as-a-matter-of-factly. She was about to start talking, before Akechi interrupted her.

"Suou?" He said. The three looked around at each other.

"I'm sorry?" The red man replied. "Please, do repeat that."

"Ah, I'm sorry. But I believe I recognize you from some interview shows. Your names were..." Akechi looked down and closed his eyes, snapping his fingers to remember.

"K...Katsuya!" He snapped once more, before regaining his posture. "Katsuya and Tatsuya Suou, correct?"

The two nodded. "And my wonderful husband."

The flower boy from earlier blushed. "Stop that."

"Jun."

"Tatsuya."

"Get a room." Katsuya rolled his eyes. "We're trying to represent Akira."

"Oh that's right, our son."

"Yes, our son which we love wholeheartedly and wish for his probation to end so we can give love and affection to back home."

"You two are so weird." Katsuya facepalmed.

"So you two are Akira's fathers?" Akechi asked, with a weird face.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Tatsuya asked, giving him a sort of glare.

"No, not really. I'm just a bit angry."

"Angry at what exactly?" Futaba raised an eyebrow. "Not like there's much to be angry at. Unless you're... not accepting the fact he has two dads?"

Akechi shook his head. "No, I'm mad because he never told me he was related to Tatsuya or Katsuya Suou. I've read about their cases multiple times, and a lot of the flexible responses I give out on the talk shows and interviews I go on are impacted a lot on their past."

"...Oh."

"So, you're all fine with me having two dads?" Akira asked. Everyone nodded, as he did a head count.

Yusuke was nodding a lot, Makoto and Haru were in sync, Futaba was instead moving her head to the sides to annoy him, Akechi nodded once, Ann smiled instead and Morgana was in his bag...

Akira looked behind the group at Ryuji, who was staring off into the distance.

"...Ryuji?"

They turned to see Ryuji, looking at something else entirely. His back was to the group, and his head was tilted.

"Uhh... Ryuji?" Ann shook his shoulders, which caused Ryuji to snap out of it.

"Huh? What? Who're we beating up?" He spun around, only to find everyone's eyes on him. "...What're y'all looking at me for?"

"You spaced out, and that kind of scared us." Makoto replied. "But yes, Akira was asking if it's fine if he had two dads."

"...No."

"No???" Akira asked. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, it's not fine."

"What?" Jun asked.

Everyone started putting in their input on how Ryuji should be a bit more respectful of it.

But then he, Ryuji Sakamoto, ran - not even, he full on _sprinted_ \- over to Akira and gave him a hug, almost knocking over poor Akira.

"That's absolutely effin' awesome dude!" He released quickly.

"D'you know how much I'd actually love to have two moms? My mom is great and all, but I'm really weak for soft lesbian parents. If I seem them on a bench, I'm giving them and their child, if they have one, free food. As much as I can afford, which isn't much but I'll try anyway."

Ryuji was grinning like a madman at this point, and it kind of scared Akira, but he was happy to know he didn't just lose his best friend.

"That's sweet and all." Katsuya butted in. "And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but yes, Tatsuya and I actually have a job to do."

"What's your job occupation?" Yusuke blurted out, without really thinking really.

"Just a homicide detective, and that's all I'll ever be really." He sighed, pushing up his glasses. Tatsuya stepped forward.

"At the moment, I've been assigned to security for the Shuujin film festival." He replied, playing with a lighter he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "Katsuya will be joining me."

"Did somethin' happen?" Ryuji asked, tilting his head. "Like a murder or kidnapping?"

"Nothing, but even if I had that kind of information, at this point in time it would be classified."

"Sad really. But, that's just protocol." Akechi shrugged, then turned to Akira.

"We should get going now. The festival could start at any moment, and we'd be late by then."

"Yeah." He then turned to his parents.

"We'll catch up with you later, don't worry." Jun smiled. Akira nodded, and the group made their way inside.


	2. Deja Vu boy forgets how to parent at the worst possible moment, Flower man tries to fix his mistakes ft. Good Uncle Captain Sideburns Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you just forget how parent. It be like that.

"It's very.... crowded." Yusuke commented. "Is this what Shuujin Academy is always like?"

"Yeah." Ryuji replied casually. "You get used to it after a while, really."

"I remember when I first moved here, I almost got stepped on multiple times. The next day, I did." Akira deadpanned. Ryuji sighed.

"For real?"

"Yeah, it kind of hurt."

"Okay, but." Futaba started. "Where are our seats? I want to see if anyone made a movie based off a game I've played!"

Makoto sighed. "We're in the fourth row, the middle. Akira's on seat 3, moving down to 10."

"Thanks, Makoto!" Haru smiled. "Alright, shall we take our seats?"

The others nodded, taking their seats. The lights dimmed once everyone else was seated, and the announcer came on with the spotlight ready.

Akira could catch Tatsuya and Katsuya off to the sides of both stages, and Jun was in the seat in front of Akechi.

"Welcome to the Shuujin Academy film festival! Where students take their ideas and put them on screen!"

\----

The movies took forever, in Akira's opinion. They were good, yes, but a bit too long. When the announcer finally came back on stage, he was relieved to know it was over.

"And now, we'd like for the preceding movie's director to take the stage." He said, making a hand gesture along with it. "Everyone, please welcome her with a warm round of applause."

The audience started clapping, the others as well.

"Allow me to introduce her... She depicted her own struggles i& the film "N8w C*7em( La*7r(nth." H*6 &%%^ (!-"

The announcer's voice became distorted, and the others in the audience started fading.

Jun was the first to notice the sudden change, and he got up. Katsuya rushed over to the announcer and director, trying to see if they would respond to him. Tatsuya, however, remained still.

"T-Ta-cchi!" Jun ran to him, shaking his shoulders. "Ta-cchi, can you hear me? Hey...!"

Akira also ran over to him, the same time Katsuya did. Tatsuya's were glazed over, as if he was being controlled, or he was sleepwalking.

Makoto looked around, noticing the audience behind them was now gone, as well as the people that were in front, save for Jun.

"What's... going on...?" She asked, worried. Akechi hummed.

"Maybe... the Metaverse?" He asked. Morgana shook his head.

"The Metaverse only opens by the app. We couldn't be there anyway, nobody has said anything remotely close to palace information."

Akechi hummed again, stumped.

"Ta-cchi...!" Jun said, grabbing Tatsuya's wrist. At that moment, Tatsuya's eyes returned to normal, and he instinctively pulled his wrist away.

"Dad...?" Akira asked, leaning a bit. Tatsuya looked between Jun and Akira, confused.

"Dad? I'm not a parent." He said bluntly. He pulled a lighter out from his pocket and started playing with it. Jun sighed.

"Hold on-" Katsuya said, but then stopped. He cleared his throat.

"Tatsuya."

"Katsuya."

"How old are you?"

Tatsuya looked a bit disgusted by the question. "How could you forget how old I am? We don't have that much of a year difference."

Katsuya shook his head. "No, I'm not asking because I've forgotten. Just answer the question."

Tatsuya rolled his eyes, as Akira's friends joined in the conversation.

"I'm 18. Don't forget it." He stuffed his hands, along with the lighter, into his pockets. He looked bored, although he kept looking at his hand.

Meanwhile, Jun looked between Katsuya and Tatsuya.

"Y-You-" He said, pointing at Katsuya.

"What is it?" Jun asked.

"You look a lot younger than you did when we came here. Did you put on facial cream or something of the sort?"

"W-What? No!" Katsuya stepped back a bit. "I don't use beauty products, remember?"

"...Huh." Jun replied. "Then... how old are _you_?"

"24, why do you ask?"

"N-No you're not!" Akira said. "You're around 40, you told me this the other day!"

"I'm not in my 40s, and... who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And where are we?" Tatsuya cut in.

"I have no clue." Katsuya sighed. "I was supposed to be meeting with some of Nanjo's old friends today, but I guess not."

"Hm." Tatsuya shrugged, looking around the room.

"Jun, who are they?"

"O-Oh! Uh...." Jun looked behind him at the confused children.

"F... Friends...?" He replied, slightly questioning himself.

Tatsuya stared at him for a moment, before shrugging again.

"Sure."

Jun smiled then excused himself, going to a different end of the room with Akira.

"What's wrong with him...?" Akira asked sadly. Jun shrugged.

"I don't know... It's probably a curse. Don't think about it too much, he'll be back to normal in no time. For now, you're going to act like you're my friend."

Akira's face dropped, and Jun hugged him.

"Look." He released the hug and gently put his hands on the other's shoulders. "We're still here, right? And I know you're worrying about how we'll act around each other, but we'll still be the same. Just.... he won't be aware he's that way."

They looked back at Tatsuya, who was glaring at Akira from the other wise of the room. Akira shivered.

"Okay, maybe no hugs?"

Jun nodded, smiling awkwardly. "Agreed."

They both went back to the group, and Tatsuya looked away from them.

"Should we look around?" Ryuji asked. "I mean, if we wanna find out what's going on, then I thought that'd be a good idea."

"And it is." Akechi replied instantly. "Kurusu?"

Akira hummed, then nodded. "No splitting up, we'll stick together until we find out what's happening."

The students nodded, Tatsuya flicked his lighter some more and Jun and Katsuya just looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I can't write, so It'll probably be like that the entire book unless a super important part comes along.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for not getting the chapter done sooner. I always have writers block after I post chapters, so I might just take forever posting them, so try not to get your hopes up.
> 
> I'll try to have the next chapter done in the next month, but I can't gurantee it.


	3. When you get burned and have no water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sideburns become side-burned.
> 
> -They/Their pronouns used for Naoto.

"Wow. This place is crowded." Ryuji looked around, the sarcasm in his voice ever so visible.

"Thanks for the commentary, Ryuji. I appreciate it." Futaba replied.

"Shut up." Ryuji sighed.

"I didn't think the school would have expanded into a maze." Akechi hummed. "How interesting."

"This place became a whole god damn labyrinth in the matter of minutes! How the hell are we supposed to get back now?!"

Tatsuya shushed everyone to hear where the voice just now came from. They hid behind corners, and listened in.

There was a group of student-like people in the hall, arguing. They had different uniforms then the Shuujin ones, so they must've been from a different part of Japan.

"Look, if there was a way we could get back, you'd think Rise-chan would've already found it?!"

"Rise... Where have I heard that before..." Yusuke mumbled.

"Chie-chan, calm down. We just need to find our leader then we'll be okay, right?" A calmer girl asked, rather than stated.

"Amagi-san is right. We need to find where he is. If we run into anyone hostile enough to attack us, we just need to take them down."

"But how're we gonna do that? We don't even have our personas!" The same girl, Chie-chan, replied.

"Hmm... Satonaka's right." The first boy replied. "The only person who can use their persona is Rise-chan. Maybe she could find him?"

"Yeah, I could find Senpai for you!" Rise-chan replied.

"I appreciate it, Rise-chan, but we need you looking for the exit. While you do that, we could look for Senpai."

"Hrrrnnnn.... _SENSEI, WHERE ARE YOU?!_"

"Ted, quiet!"

"Sorry Kanji-kun... I just miss Sensei..."

"We all do." Kanji-kun replied. "But we need to keep moving. Hey, Naoto-kun. If we find people that won't attack us, what'do we do?"

'Naoto-kun' took some time to think.

"...Then I'd say we ask them for help. Worst case scenario is they say no."

"Huh. Guess that counts."

The group of teenagers, plus someone in a bear costume, started moving towards them. They ducked behind the corners, hoping they wouldn't see them.

Unfortunately, that didn't work.

One of the students, a girl, held a fan with sharp edges by Ryuji's neck. Another student held two kunai knives between Jun's neck.

Someone else held a gun up to Katsuya, as Katsuya did the same back.

"...Who are you?" The gun wielder asked.

"I could ask the same to you. But instead, what are your intentions?" Katsuya replied.

The gun wielder, looked at Katsuya for a moment, before putting their gun down.

"Drop your weapons, they won't hurt us. They're not hostile."

They looked at the gun wielder, before nodding and putting their weapons down.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane, and we're looking for our leader."

"Naoto.... Shirogane?" Akechi asked. "As in the Detective Prince?"

Naoto nodded.

"Hm... That's odd. I could've sworn you looked a lot different..." Akechi trailed off, shaking his head.

"Don't mind my rambling. Please, continue."

"Alright... As I have already stated, we're looking for our leader. He's about..." Naoto looked around, and pointed at Tatsuya.

"Around his height." They dropped their hand, now doing hand gestures. "Grey hair, and a uniform like ours. He might have a katana and glasses on, though I can't be sure."

Katsuya shook his head. "No, haven't seen him. If we run into him, we'll tell you."

"....Are you looking for an exit to this place?"

Jun nodded quickly. "Y-Yes... Do you know where the exit is...?"

Naoto shook their head. "I don't, but we're also looking for it. I was going to ask if you wanted to team up, but only if you accept."

Akira quickly stepped forward. "Although I can't speak for those three," He pointed to Jun, Tatsuya and Katsuya. "I think teaming up would be the best idea, what do you guys think?"

He turned around, only to find the rest of his group already behind him.

"We're with you." Makoto replied firmly. The others nodded, and Akira turned back to Jun, Tatsuya and Katsuya.

"We're also with you." Tatsuya said. Katsuya pushed up his glasses, and Jun folded his arms.

"Alright, I guess we're travelling as a grouuuuuuuoH MY GOD-"

The kid with the kunai looked back at the hallway they came from, only for there to be a huge shadow running right after them.

"RUN!" Naoto shouted.

\----

"You.... think it followed.... us?" Chie-chan asked, panting. They ran a good distance, Akira couldn't blame them.

"Probably not..." Naoto started. "It doesn't sound... like it."

"So, what did that thing want anyway?" Katsuya asked.

"How are... you fine...?" Kanji-kun stared at Katsuya, confused.

"Running comes with the job." Katsuya shrugged. The boy with the kunai knives, Tatsuya just thought it would be easier to call him Kunai, groaned.

"Blondie... How many times did you fall??"

Ryuji shrugged, shaking his head. "I dunno.... four maybe?"

"5." Ann corrected. "You fell down.... exactly 5 times. Not including the times you tripped and didn't fall."

"...Huh. Stupid knee..." Ryuji mumbled.

"Should we continue looking?" Naoto asked. Katsuya, being the only one who was able to really walk at the moment, looked around.

"I'll see what I can get from a view over there." He pointed to an area not too far from theirs. It was actually really close, but there were multiple doorways as well.

Katsuya walked there casually, holding his gun in both hands. He looked through each doorway, until he got back to theirs.

"Clear- AH!"

The others looked up, seeing a shadow behind Katsuya. It had something pressed against the side of his neck, which caused him to reach to his neck and feel the area there.

"H-Hot!" He pulled his fingers away, then looked behind himself. The shadow disappeared.

"Kacchan!" Jun rushed to him, with Tatsuya trailing behind.

"Dude, are you alright?" Kunai asked.

"Yes, fine..." His eyes darted to several different spots on the floor. "Just... It stings."

"Hold on, let me see." Tatsuya moved Katsuya's hair out of the way.

"KS9753012 dash RT dash TS9812707. That's what it says."

"KS 975..." Katsuya thought for a moment. "Katsuya Suou... 1975, 30th of December. That's my information. So then TS 9812707 would be...."

"Tatsuya Suou." Tatsuya spoke up. "1981, 27th of July. RT stands for 'Related-To', I guess."

"How did you two deduce that in such a short time...?" Naoto asked. Katsuya shrugged.

"I've seen this before... in a past case. It was a homicide, but instead of the killer writing their name they wrote that... Their two initials and their birth date. It took us forever to get it." Katsuya sighed.

Jun tilted his head.

"Uh... Jun." Akira whispered, while the others were talking. "Did you notice you changed into a... high school uniform?"

Jun looked at his clothes, and was surprised when he found he was wearing the Kasugayama High uniform.

"O-Oh... How long have I had this on...?" Jun asked himself, while Kunai started up another conversation.

"So, what do you think the stamps mean?" He asked. "I mean, it can't just- **YEOUCH!**"

"Yosuke?!" Chie-chan snapped back to him, only to see his head tilted way to the side.

"Uhmmm....." Yosuke pointed to his neck. "Stamp."

"Wonder what they mean." Amagi-san said, confused.

"Yosuke...?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow. "And this entire time I've been calling you 'Kunai'..."

"Right, we haven't even introduced ourselves." Naoto said. "Please, before we continue, let us tell you who we are, and you can tell us who you are."

"Sounds good to me." Akira nodded.


End file.
